eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Broken Fist
Steps # Speak with Gurb the Master Weaponsmith in the City of Freeport at West Freeport . #* Get 50 ferrite clusters before moving on to the next step, otherwise you will have to redo it when you have the clusters # Speak with a Dervish craftsman in the Dervish camp in The Commonlands # Head back to Juggernaut Gymnasium in West Freeport and speak with The Big Boss. # Head to Jarsath Wastes and speak with Borga Rallok in the near the Temple of the White Lady post ## Speak with him again when you are ready to fight and he will spawn three level 83 heroic mobs (an iksar spirit soldier) that are a single group and all come together. ## Kill the spirit soldiers then speak to Borga Rallok again # Head to Chardok and make your way down deep into the Chardok Palace to find the four giant stones ## First stone: (on the floor) ##* The first three stones are found in the hidden library section of the Palace. To get into this section, you need to collect three encyclopedia books from the two rooms in the upstairs sections of the palace. . They are located on top of the bookshelves in the rooms on either side of the hallway. There are 3 non Agroible books that attack if the A Gorowyn Hierophant attacks you. Once you have the three books, head downstairs. Open the hidden wall by clicking on the lever behind a Gorowyn palace adjutant (or it's named equivalent). Hail Re'Adon. He will open up a hidden section of wall. Follow him down past two hidden walls then continue until you enter a circular room with no exit. This is the location of the first giant stone. ## Second stone: (Left room) ##* Next, look for a clickable book on the first shelf called Passage to Oblivion. It can appear on any of the bookshelves. Click it to open another hidden passage. At the bottom of this passage there will be a room to the left and right. The second and third giant stones are found in these rooms on the first shelf of the bookshelves, lying flat. ## Third stone: (Right room) ##* The third giant stone is in the right room, across from the second stone. ## Fourth stone: (standing against the wall) ##* The last stone is found in the room to the north of the Queen's Chamber behind a golem. Make you way out of the library and head west into a room with no exit. At the back of the room will be a lever to pull, which opens a section of wall to the north. Head north past the Queen's Chamber (which is to the west). In the northernmost room, you will find the giant stone. # Next, track down the Guardians of the Four Arms of Gorynn and take their amulets. (can be done in any order) #* "a powerful man that lives around furry elephants" #** You will need 5 Fiery Magma Infusions for this step. These can be bought on the broker for a reasonable amount of gold. If none are for sale you can follow this step below: #***These are made by provisioners through a recipe sold at the by Eviss Ryiss at location: . The recipe is no trade, so the provisioner must purchase it themselves. #** Head to Everfrost and start heading to Permafrost. In the sea outside of Permafrost, head to the island at location: . When you step onto the island, Einar McPherson will appear. Hail Einar McPherson with your 5 drinks and he will spawn as a 81^^^ to 85^^^. Kill him. #* "an orc standing on a cliff" #**Craft the Claws of Fyst (requires an ebon cluster). The recipe may be commissioned. #***To get the recipe, head to Sebilis and kill A Broken Shackle Instructor or his named counterpart Grand Master Sathaz . The recipe is a guaranteed body drop so long as there is a Bruiser on this quest in the group when he is killed. (make the claws before you head to clefts of rujark) #** Head to Sinking Sands the Clefts of Rujark. Head up to the third level. Halfway up a cliff on a ledge at location: will be Champion Gorlok . Drop down from the third level to hail him, you will need to be able to speak Orcish. #** He tells you that he wants the claws and recipe of a Sathirian lizard monk master. #** If you have the Claws of Fyst with you, he will respawn as a 84^^^. Kill him for the update. #* "the gluttonous giant" #** In Fens of Nathsar, head to the beach north of the . Follow the shore line to the north west until you see a large bucket on the ground . #** Click this bucket to receive the sub-quest A Big Fish Bowl. #*** Head to Jarsath Wastes, and hunt the sharks and swordfish in the harbor to complete this quest (need 50 of each). #** Once you've completed the quest, head back to Fens and click on the bucket once again. #**A giant (Granitegrip) will walk down the beach very slowly towards the full bucket and attack you. The giant can be between 80^^^ and 85^^^. Kill the giant for your update. #* "the ogre gladiator" #** Head to The Feerrott back near The Temple of Cazic-Thule. Around the location: , you will find Ogg Kryn'Rok wandering around. #** Hail and challenge her for the amulet - she will tell you a story of how she lost it to another. This updates this portion of the quest (no fight needed). # Go to Kunzar Jungle and head up the river to the top of the first waterfall. There will be an empty building at where The Big Boss will appear when you get near. Hail and go through his dialogue.He's on a 15 minute timer. #* Hail him again, he will spawn as a 81^^^. Kill him. #* You must be able to speak Halasian for this step. #* You must have completed The Trial of Tynnonium or the Big Boss will not allow you to fight him. # Speak to Borga Rallok in the Skyfire Mountains in Jarsath Wastes at # Go to Chelsith #* kill Majora Leviathora #* Click the chest in the water in the wall of Majora's pit. Open the chest with the Four Arms of Gorynn to receive Gorynn's Fist. Now you can talk to Borga Rallok to start the quest for the Mythical version of the Epic. Note that the Mythical version requires raiding. STOP! If your goal is to have the Item for the Epic Conversion Timeline, you do NOT need to do the RAID version. You can begin that timeline now. Rewards * Gorynn's Fist